Ten Years Later
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Just a little one shot about Leticia and Jack meeting Elizabeth and her son ten years after Leticia's 'death'. It is the night that Will gets to step onto land. What will Elizabeth's reaction be to Leticia? Or her son's? Or Will Senior's? Character from my 'Princess Pirate' series.


**This is just a little one shot that sprung into my mind as I went on a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon and re-read the Princess Pirate series, finding myself missing Leticia a lot.**

"God, how does Elizabeth live in this place?" Leticia asked as she got out of the rowboat that had landed on a small island in the middle of nowhere. Sand and large amounts of vegetation were what greeted her wondering blue eyes that were the colour of the bright Caribbean Sea and stood out against her deeply tanned skin – the result of many hours in the sun. Her figure remained constant and was emphasised by a tight red, corset-style vest over a baggy black shirt. Her legs were covered with pale brown breeches and sea worn leather boots reached knee height. She glanced around again. Winding paths led up to the top of a large cliff where she suspected her best friend lived.

"Love, we live on a ship. You can hardly judge," Captain Jack Sparrow stated as he disembarked from the row boat and joined his partner, wrapping a secure arm around her shoulders. For the ten years that passed since they had last seen Will and Elizabeth, Jack hadn't changed much. His dreadlocks remained in the exact same position they had been in when Leticia had first seen him after he'd saved her life and his deep, chocolate brown eyes were outlined in black kohl. His fingers ran soothingly through Leticia's chocolate locks as they proceeded through the sandy island in search of Elizabeth.

"I don't really know what to expect," Leticia mused as they ducked under low-hanging branches.

"It's been ten years, love. Much has changed," Jack replied, helping a protesting Leticia over a fallen tree trunk.

"We haven't," Leticia countered grumpily. Jack smirked as they came out into open air once again and Leticia gazed around in wonder.

"No, we haven't. But Lizzy and the whelp seem to be very prone to challenging us," Jack pointed out. Leticia gasped lightly as her eyes fell upon an adorable little house a little distance from where they were standing. It was small yet well maintained and Leticia suspected there were only two bedrooms inside. The front door was made of a dark mahogany wood and there were charming little flowerpots on the window ledges. The woman wondered where Elizabeth had discovered such flowers on the somewhat limited island then realised that she hadn't had the chance to fully explore. Leticia cleared her throat.

"Should we go?" she asked and Jack gave an affirmative nod so they proceeded forwards. Before they could reach the door, it opened and a young boy of about nine years old stepped out. His shoulder length brown hair flicked out slightly and a pointed black hat rested on top of it. He wore a baggy white shirt with a knee length black coat over the top and brown breeches with short black boots. His features were soft and his eyes were sparkling curiously as he eyed them. Those eyes that were exactly like Wills. "Oh, my God," Leticia breathed and Jack's arm tightened around her shoulder.

"Who are you?" the boy asked and Leticia couldn't find the words and her eyes were so wide that they looked like they were being forced open.

"William, who are you speaking to? It isn't sunset yet!" a fretting voice asked as a blonde woman bustled out the front door. She had aged well, in Leticia's opinion and wore a ruffled white shirt covered with an elaborately designed waistcoat and a floor length skirt with brown leather boots. She shrieked when she saw Leticia. "It's not possible," she breathed and Leticia frowned.

"Um, why not?" she asked in confusion. Looking up at Jack, she noticed his rather awkward look and frowned.

"I saw you die! You were dead!" Elizabeth Turner protested loudly. Realisation dawned on Leticia as she remembered her supposed 'death' on the same day that Will had become Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._

"Wait, you didn't tell her?" Leticia demanded from Jack and he raised an eyebrow.

"She left before we knew you were awake," he defended himself, much in the way he had when accused of handing over the Brethren Court to Cutler Beckett. Leticia made a noise of understanding.

"In that case, I believe we owe you an explanation," she said to a gaping Elizabeth who then nodded. Leticia cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Calypso smiles upon the worthy." That was what she had told Jack when he found her awake and bleeding in his cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_ and it seemed to be a good enough explanation for her best friend. Leticia's eyes travelled to the young boy in the middle of their gathering with a questioning look.

"Um . . . this is William. He's my son," Elizabeth told them and Leticia smiled slightly.

"He is Will's, right?" she asked and Elizabeth looked scandalised at the thought of the father being anyone else.

"Of course he is!" she cried defensively. Leticia couldn't hold it anymore. She threw herself at her best friend and hugged her for all she was worth. All the animosity created from Jack's death by the Kraken was forgotten long ago and they were just two best friends being reunited after a long separation. Leticia let go of Elizabeth and crouched in front of Will Junior.

"You're Captain Leticia, King of the Brethren Court," the boy said admiringly. Leticia beamed.

"Yes, how do you know that?" she asked curiously. He smiled back at her.

"Mummy told me stories all about you and Captain Jack Sparrow!" he cried excitedly.

"She did? Well, did she tell you the one where Davy Jones first met me?" Leticia asked eagerly and William shook his head sadly. "Well, it went like this . . ." And she proceeded to tell the story of her first encounter with Davy Jones whilst she felt Jack and Elizabeth watching.

"Wow, you're brave!" William exclaimed gleefully. Leticia shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. But your daddy is also very brave," she pointed out and the boy nodded happily. Clearly, he'd been informed of his father's endeavours. Leticia turned to look over the cliff and saw the sun setting. "We've got time for one more story." And so she told Will of the encounter she had experienced with Jack and Barbossa two years after her 'death' with the Spanish Navy. They had successfully captured three ships and all the goods they had to offer whilst making the Captain walk the plank. William seemed to find extreme delight in the story and listened with rapt attention. When the sun had almost completely set, she directed the young boy to the edge of the cliff and stood just behind him with Jack's arm around her waist and Elizabeth on her right side.

"I always wanted you to be godmother," Elizabeth said quietly and Leticia's head snapped around to look at her best friend. She looked slightly sheepish.

"Of course I will be, unless you found a replacement in my 'death'?" she asked and Elizabeth instantly shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Will you really? He would be so excited."

"We always said we would be godmother to each other's kids," Leticia reminded her, feeling Jack stiffening at her side. She ignored it although Elizabeth seemed to notice and stared at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any kids?" she asked and Leticia's eyes widened at the teasing tone in her friend's voice.

"Can you imagine trying to raise a kid on the _Black Pearl_? There is a reason that Will Senior was sent to be with his mother when he was younger." Elizabeth shrugged and began staring avidly at the horizon whilst her son began edging forward slightly in anticipation. A bright green flash lit up the sky and Leticia beamed at the sight of the _Flying Dutchman_ in the distance, a small figure clinging to the rigging near the crow's nest. Leticia and Will Junior were the first to react as they raced each other down to the beach. Deciding it would be best that the young boy got to meet his father first; Leticia held back and watched as Will Senior leapt off the ship. He looked exactly the same as he had ten years previously and Leticia rolled her eyes. The git hadn't aged at all. The ship he'd just disembarked was in significantly better condition than it had been the last time she'd seen it (from the vantage point of the ground through dying eyes). The eldest Turner halted upon seeing his son yet snapped back to reality as the boy hugged his waist. Leticia watched with a wide smile as Will Senior hugged his son and Elizabeth joined them.

"There's another surprise for you," she heard Elizabeth tell her husband. Barbossa had fully informed Leticia about the happenings of their random wedding in the midst of battle and Leticia had laughed so hard that she'd started bleeding again (much to Jack's chagrin). The youngest boy and Elizabeth pulled away to let Will see Leticia. His face immediately went from a confused smile to blank shock and Leticia found herself concerned. Feeling Jack's reassuring presence beside her, she slowly began walking forward to see her old friend. When she stopped in front of him and he didn't react, she panicked slightly.

"It's Captain Leticia, King of the Brethren Court," Will Junior pointed out in a loud whisper. This caused Leticia to laugh which then made realisation dawn on Will Senior's face. Before she could blink, Leticia was wrapped up in a fierce hug. She giggled and hugged back just as hard.

"Why did you do that?" he instantly demanded when he released her. Leticia raised an eyebrow and backed into Jack's waiting arms.

"Why did I do what?"

"I think ye know very well, love," Jack pointed out and Leticia rolled her eyes as she noticed what they were talking about.

"Would you rather that you had just died? That would mean Elizabeth would be alone and that adorable little boy wouldn't exist," she argued scathingly, angry that they were ganging up on her. She had done it to save him! Guilt twisted Will's face. "And I'm alive anyway!"

"Yes, but I didn't know that." When Leticia opened her mouth to protest angrily, Jack placed a hand over it.

"This could go on forever. We only have a limited time here. Can't we just be happy to see each other?" she begged. Leticia sighed in resignation. Her best friend was right. Her husband was only around for a day and they best make the most of it. So she brought out her sword and smirked challengingly.

"So, let's see if all those years on the _Dutchman_ ruined your sword fighting," she stated and Will grinned, withdrawing his own sword.

"Let's see."

XXX

Leticia stood with her head rested against Jack's chest, watching as the Turner's said goodbye to one another. The poor young boy had stayed up for the entire visit and was yawning his head off. When their bittersweet farewells were said, Will Senior turned towards Leticia. She smiled sadly and stepped out of Jack's embrace to hug Will tightly.

"Take care, Captain Leticia," he told her when they separated. She grinned.

"You too, Captain Turner," she replied, nudging him playfully. He looked over her shoulder and nodded to Jack.

"Thank you Jack. I know it can't have been easy doing what you did. But you did it and I'll be forever grateful," he told Jack and Leticia felt tears well up.

"Yer welcome, mate. And I got Leticia back anyway," Jack replied as he stepped forward and wrapped both his arms around Leticia from behind. Will nodded, shared a last hug with his family then made for the boat. He hesitated about five steps away from them and turned around once more.

"You'll take care of them, right?" Will asked, eyeing Leticia carefully. She smirked and nodded.

"I'll be here a lot more than once every ten years," she promised and Will rolled his eyes before really getting on the ship. The four people on the beach watched as it faded into the distance and vanished in a bright green flash.

**So, that's it. I just had a sudden hit of inspiration and had to write that down. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
